Ask Arcee
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: Arcee is fired up and ready to answer any question(that is not adult)!Thank you ThreeInOne, you helped inspire this.:)
1. Chapter 1

"All right, hello, world of Fanfiction! I'm your host, Mr. Blu. Im here with a lot of people's favorite Autobot,ARCEE!"

"Umm Hi. Autobot SIC Arcee here.I'm here,regrettably,to answer the questions of many humans that circulate around this weird site you call_ Fanfiction._"

"So if you have questions Arcee will answer it is adult, then don't be suprised if she doesn't answer. So review like crazy,people!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Arcee,here are your first questions."

Umm.. away,Mr. Blu."

says:Have you ever (accentidently)read yaoi?

Fanfickisara:I have and it disgusted me.

95 says:Arcee do you like Starscream?And did you know Soundwave has a thing for you !ole sound wave is gonna be mad when I go back to the Con base, Bye for now

BeautifulNightmare95:HOW DARE YOU!Well Starscream, is quite handsome,but HE KILLED MY PARTNER!

Soundwave has a thing for me?!BBBBLLLEEEEHHHHH!

"Uh –oh, somebody get a TOWEL!"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"All right, you ready?"

"Yeeeaaahhhh."

TimeLordBud says:Arcee, how do you view the Arcee of Prime, from the Arcee of G1?

TimeLordBud: I cannot begin to comphrehend what you just said.

Soniccouples10 says:Hey Arcee I have just got a few things to say 1: you are one of my favorite Transformer femmes cause you are one tough femme 2: Do you ever get annoyed with anyone on your team?If so why?And 3: you know circuit-su?

Soniccouples10: 1. You'r e very polite.

Yes. Probably Smokescreen because of his fiasco with Jack and Bumblebee when he thinks he's useless.

3. WHO?!

Smiles47 says:

I have to know:

YOU HAVE A *THING* FOR OPTIMUS?

old is Ironhide really and if he is that old how old is Ratchet

old were you when you joined team Prime and is there anything you regret in you life

there a *thing* between Ironhide and Ratchet- whats going on there

do you REALLY think of the human race

Optimus is sort of young for Prime have you ever felt that all his responsibilities have had a negative effect on him

you think Optimus is REALLY SEXY HOT cause I do!

you find it a bit unsetting that a human is attracted to an Autobot(your Prime actually)

Thanks cannot wait for your answers

Cheers

:)

Smiles47:

course 's my commander, nothing more.

2. Who's Ironhide?

human years, I was about 16.I regret not being able to save Tailgate or Cliffjumper.

**((Smiles, you hit a soft spot:())**

, who's Ironhide!?

5. They don't belong in our war.

of. If this war's having an effect on RATCHET, than I can't imagine what Optimus is going through. I mean… losing Elita and all…..

7. Refer to #1.

8. You're talking about June, aren't you?

Cheers indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay,Arcee, here are your next questions."

"Fire away."

Anonymous BW FG says:Hi Arcee !

How are you this fine day?(I know, lame question.)Anyway, I have a few questions for you!:)

What is your fav color besides blue?

Who is your fav Autobot?

You love Scream. Admit IT!:D

Have you ever seen "Beast Wars"?

Anonymous BW FG:

I'm fine.

pink.

Ratchet.

4.I don't.

"DENNNIIIIAAALLLLL….."

"Shut Up!"

What?

Mystic says:Hi I'm mystic I kinda have a question for arcee like how did she join team prime?And I'm sorry about the question

Mystic:It was right after Tailgate died…

**(Soft spot,Mystic.)**

Guest says:Arcee

What do you think about Jack Darby?There have been a number of stories about you two

you know about youtube?

What do you think of chuck Norris(both versions)

Guest: What do you mean STORIES?!

.I'm not on the internet at all.

Huh?

Another Guest says:

Do you have a crush on a mech?

"We all know it's Scream. Admit it!

Guest: No I don't.

"ABSOLUTE DENNNIIIIAAALLLLLL!"

"Shut .Up."

Scream's fangurl says:Arcee….Is it true that before you learned Starscream killed Cliffjumper you wanted to be his hmm*tries to think of a politically correct not inflammatory way to put it but dails*that you wanted to be his significant other and face him through the floor?

Scream's fangurl:ARE YOU SUGGESTING INTERFACING WITH STARSCREAM?!PREPARE TO DIE!

"Calm down…..Calm Down….."

Ardent Aspen says:Hello,Arcee dear!

Is it difficult being the only femme on team Prime?

How old are you compared to the others?It's just that you seem so young to be fighting in a war…..then again,so are the humans.

Ardent Aspen:Its just as easy as being on a team full of femmes.

I'm the 3 in the 5.

Smartalick

Says:YOU LIKE STARSCREAM ADMIT IT YOU KNOW YOU DO SAY IT OR I'LL ASK THE AUTHOR TO GET A LIE DETECTOR

**(What a rant.)**

Smartalick:You people want the truth!?Fine ! You are all right! I'm deeply in love with Starscream! HAPPY NNNNNOOOOWWWWWW?!

**(Nice one, smartalick. I don't pity you at all.)**


End file.
